Jaktus Dragon
Jaktus dragons are thought to be from the east, from lands unknown. Their arrival was abrupt and unexpected, and almost ended in bloodshed. Jaktus dragons are social creatures, and did not hesitate to wander into towns. The people grew extremely agitated as excited dragons began knocking things over, and tried to force the dragons away. These companions did not take kindly to what they considered an attack, and retaliated. The blue orbs that jaktus dragons carry with them are not simply for show – they are full of magic. When thrown, these orbs shock and immobilize, and that was exactly what happened. Luckily for all, a magi was present when this unfolded, and gained back her movement first. She calmed the beasts down, and eventually all of these dragons were shown the way to The Keep, where they were welcomed. Despite not having wings, these dragons are usually in the air. Instead of being able to fly, they almost flit through the air, jumping much higher than should be possible. They are often found in the tops of trees, perched on thin branches that look much too delicate to hold a dragon's weight. Perhaps it is because jaktus dragons lack wings that they love to swim. They never hesitate to jump into the lake, and are quite graceful when underwater. Egg This round, blue egg shocks you slightly when you touch it. Hatchling Most everyone likes these hatchlings, with their bright colors and sociable natures. Of course, like any young, they are also irritating at times. The orbs that they carry with them are powerful weapons, able to shock people. These hatchlings often use this to their advantage. If one doesn't dodge one of these orbs when a hatchling throws it, they will get shocked. This attack makes a person immobile for several minutes, during which the young jaktus dragon dances around them, and perhaps nips at their ankles. As soon as one begins to move again, however, the hatchling is nowhere to be seen. Adult It is obvious enough that these dragons do not look like others. Their temperaments are not similar to those of other dragons, either. Jaktus hatchlings are extremely social creatures, always following their magi about or romping around with other young. As they grow and mature, jaktus dragons enjoy exploring the surrounding lands, often alongside other dragons. Their bright colors make it impossible for them to blend in, but this is rarely an issue. While a fully grown jaktus dragon is smaller than other draconians, it is by no means weaker. Though a hatchling can only manage a few small shocks a day, a fully grown jaktus dragon can immobilize their enemy for many minutes. This is how these creatures feed, freezing a deer in place and then killing it quickly. As for their homes, jaktus dragons are nomadic, and never remain in one place for long. This is out of character for most dragons, as others love to hoard objects and guard them fiercely. While jaktus dragons share a love for gold and shiny gems, they merely bury them and move on. If one follows a jaktus dragon for long enough, they're sure to spot some valuables being buried. There's no reason not to dig these items up, as jaktus dragons seem to forget about their prizes immediately. Breeding Additional Information * No. 301 * Obtained from: ** Remy's Inn for 10,000. ** During the Magiversary 2012 it could be obtained for 500 nfor a limited time * Released: May 10, 2012 * Artist: Cassowary * Description: Damien * Event: Jaktus Dragon was released as a Magiversary 2012 creature as a permanent shop-born. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Magiversary Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Cassowary Category:Dragons